The 2-hydroxymethyl-benzhydrol is known; Pernot et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1953, 321. 2-Aminomethyl-benzhydrols are described by K. Freter et al. in Canadian Journal of Chemistry 48, 1670 (1970). However, no C.N.S. depressent activity is disclosed for these compounds by either publication.